


New Beginnings

by Twitterbug69



Category: 911 lonestar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twitterbug69/pseuds/Twitterbug69
Summary: T.k strand and his dad just moved to Austin from New York. The night before the first shift at Austin Fire Department T.K. goes out to blow off some steam. He meets Carlos Reyes and goes home with him. They have an instant connection but Carlos isn't out to anyone. They exchange numbers and plan to see where things go. The next day he walks in to the station and finds a surprise waiting.
Relationships: T.k. strand/Carlos Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom so far. Yay! Some of you might know me from Run To You and Run From You (I'm working on that one lol) also I have the Buddie facebook group. I just created one for Lonestar. Come join us there. Anyway I think this is how they could introduce us to Tarlos and have us like them if they do this instead of instant relationship. Enjoy and comment!!!!

"Where are you headed off to?" Owen asked as he threw the last empty box atop the pile of others heaped in the corner.

"I was gonna go check out the town a little. Is that fine with you  _ dad _ ?" T.K. said.

"We have work in the morning. We need to make a good impression. These people have had enough on their plate without us making it worse."

"I get it dad. But we moved here and all our friends are back in New York. I just want to meet some people here. That way I'm not hanging out with my dad all the time."

"What's so bad about hanging out with me?" Owen said sounding offended.

"I'm not twelve anymore. I promise I'll be home and in bed before midnight." 

"Fine. Are you sure you can find your way back to your place?"

" _ Dad. _ I have GPS if not , but seriously we lived in New York. If I can find my way there , here should be no problem."

"That was the city. This type of place is different. But I guess you are right about GPS." 

"Thank you. Now good night pops." T.K. chuckled as he walked out the door and to his truck. 

They had driven here , two vehicles and all their stuff made it the nearly 1,800 miles in a few days. He was both excited and nervous to be starting over somewhere new.

He hopped in the truck and headed back toward the main strip of town where all the bars were apt to be. He wasn't looking to get smashed. He was however looking for a little stress relief. 

In New York no one cared that he preferred men to women. In Texas , he wasn't so sure. He would have to tread carefully. His dad would have his ass on cleaning duty for the next three months if he came to their new fire house to meet everyone looking like he was dragged behind the Uhaul all the way here.

He drove past most of the flashier bars. Years of living in New York had taught him a lot about picking good bars. The brighter and flashier the shittier the booze and the stupider the clientele. He wanted good beer and more down home than college boy crowd. 

He spotted a place tucked away from the others , lights dimmer than those around it. Mostly indicative of years of being in business. He found a spot in the dirt lot around the side and headed in. 

He made his way to the bar , taking in the scene as he went. Hardwood floors that looked like they were old railroad ties. Walls with some Texas central themes and decent lighting. It wasn't filled with frat boys and arcade games. It would do. 

"What can I get you?" A blonde lady asked as he took a seat.

"What you got on tap?" 

"We got most domestics some local selections. I'd recommend the Bohemian Black." 

"I'll take it." He smiled at her.

"Here you are." She poured him a glass and slid it over. 

"Hmmm. Not bad. What'd I owe ya?" 

"Five. Your new around here. Passing through?" She asked as he fished a five out his wallet. 

"No , just moved here." 

"And you came here instead of one of the other bright and shiny places?" She laughed.

"I come from New York , you can spot a good bar from a shitty one." 

_ "Hey Melinda can I get a beer tonight or should I come back tomorrow?" _ Someone yelled from down the bar. 

"Duty calls." She sighed and walked off toward the other end. 

T.K. turned on his barstool and surveyed the crowd. It was nearing 11 and it was decently packed for a bar. There were pool tables in back and a dance floor across from the bar. 

He scanned the crowd , dismissing the women and the guys with a woman. He wasn't looking for hetero angst. He saw a group of guys at a table off to the side , a hispanic guy short hair caught his eye. He pegged him for further inspection and continued his scan. 

Half an hour later and there were no other prospects. He'd been watching the guy since he finished looking. His friends were drinking more than him. He had spotted him discreetly check out a few guys. Now he was just waiting for him to go to the bathroom so he could test the waters. 

He had done a few hook ups in bathrooms back home. There was a subtle etiquette to it. He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the guy rise and head toward the bathrooms. He waited three seconds and followed.

When he walked in the guy was at one of the three urinals. T.K. took the one next to the guy and waited. He watched out of the corner of his eye. If the guy was straight he'd never even glance his way , but if he wasn't there'd be a quick glance. 

He saw his face turn toward him a fraction and his eyes flick toward him. T.K. fought a smile and he met his eyes. They stood there , neither moving or talking. 

Slowly the guy nodded and T.K. responded with a smile. They finished and moved to the sink. 

"Name's Carlos." He said watching him in the mirror. 

"T.K. You wanna get outta here?" 

"We can do that , but my friends don't know." He started. 

"I got it man. I can do discreet. I'm parked in the lot. I go first and can follow you to yours." T.K tossed the paper towel in the trash. 

"Give me five minutes to get out." Carlos leered at him. 

T.K. stepped forward and kissed him. His hands fisting in his shirt as he held his head at the angle he wanted. Carlos moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth for T.K.'s tongue to tangle with his. T.K. pulled back and smirked at the reddened lips. 

"Don't take too long." He said and headed out. 

He sat in his truck waiting for Carlos to come out. He was half hard and ready to fuck the nerves about tomorrow away. Plus it had been a while even before they moved since he was with someone last.

He spotted the door open and Carlos walk out and scan the lot for him. He waved a hand out the window while flipping the lights on. Carlos saw him and pointed toward his truck. 

T.K. followed him away from the bright streets and vibrant nightlife to a secluded , quiet neighborhood. He turned into a small drive of a tan house. It had classic Texas/Mexican architecture and rocky lawn instead of grass. It was something he missed already , the colorful landscapes were missing here. 

He parked behind him and got out to follow him to the door. Here away from the bar scene , Carlos looked nervous. He unlocked the door and walked in flipping a light on. 

"Excuse the mess. I work a lot and when I get off I kind of wanna decompress instead of cleaning." Carlos said , gesturing to basket of clothes and a few dishes in the sink.

"I get it. Not here to judge your housekeeping skills." T.K. smirked and reached for him , pulling him in by his shirt. 

A slow languid kiss helped loosen him up a little. He pulled back panting with his pupils blown. T.K. smiled encouragingly. 

"Hi. So I guess we should cover somethings like position and off limits stuff." Carlos said. 

"Top or bottom?" T.K. asked

"I can do both but prefer bottom. Anything off limits?" 

"I don't do pain and bondage. You?" 

"Same. Bedrooms this way." Carlos pointed down the hall.

They made their way down the hall , kissing and stripping as they bumped off the walls. By the time they made it to the bed they were down to their boxers. 

"Damn you are fucking sexy." T.K. growled as he pushed him on the bed. 

"You should see you." Carlos looked up at him. 

"Where's your stuff?" 

"Top drawer , left side." Carlos pointed at the night stand as he stripped his boxers off. 

T.k. grabbed the lube and a condom and tossed them next to Carlos before stripping too. His cock twitching as he looked at Carlos laid out before him. 

"Fuck me." Carlos groaned as he ran his eyes over T.k.'s cock. 

"Working on it." T.k. grabbed the lube and got to work. He rubbed it on his fingers and across Carlos' hole. 

He ran his finger around the pucker slowly getting him used to it and when he pressed in he ducked his head down to take the head of his cock into his mouth. 

"Shit." Carlos groaned.

T.k. stretched out on his stomach as he worked his finger all the way in. He swallowed him as deep as he could take as he worked two then three fingers in. 

"Holy hell you're good at that." Carlos groaned as his thighs quaked.

"You good or do you need more prep?" T.k. asked as he pulled off his cock with an obscene pop. 

"I'm good.  _ Really good _ . Now get in me." Carlos growled. 

"Bossy." T.k. smirked as he sat up and slipped the condom on before slicking himself up.

" _ Come on _ . Before I do it myself." Carlos pleaded. 

T.k. lined up and pressed in. Making sure to go slow , both because he didn't want to hurt him and as punishment for being bossy. He had to bite his lip to ground himself , the tight heat making him want to slam home. 

_ "Yes , finally!" _ Carlos reached up to kiss him as he settled all the way in. 

"I'm half tempted to just flip us over and let you do the work. So demanding for a bottom." T.k. teased him. 

"We can do that later. Right now it's been a while since I've had a real live cock , I'm gonna let you give me your all." 

"Not a booming gay community here?" T.k. asked as he slowly pulled out and slid back in. 

" _ Fuck! _ I wouldn't know. Still in the closet remember." 

"I'm sorry. I just moved here from New York. Maybe we can make this a regular thing." 

"We'll see how it goes. Now fuck me city boy." Carlos rolled his hips. 

"You got it , cowboy." T.k. smirked as he set a hard , fast pace. 

T.k. slammed into him , enjoying the moans and the way he clenched around him. He paid attention to when he yelped as he hit his prostate. After that he angled to hit it with each thrust. 

"Oh , shit right there." 

"I got you babe." T.k. reached out and took his cock in his hand , stroking in time with his thrusts. 

"I'm close." Carlos moaned , tightening around T.k. 

"Cum for me." He groaned as he felt his orgasm rushing at him. 

" _ Fuck!"  _ Carlos shouted and T.k. watched the cum stripe his tanned stomach as he clenched hard around his cock as he pistoned into him with abandon. 

He slammed in as far as he could go and filled the condom as Carlos reared up and kissed him , tongue mapping his mouth. 

"Oh my god. That was... _ so _ good." Carlos fell back to the bed as T.k. panted above him. 

"Will do again good?" He asked. 

"Oh yeah. I could definitely do this again." 

"Me too man." T.k heard a beep come from his pants pocket. 

"I should check that and we should get cleaned up." He pulled out and tied off the condom. 

He padded over to his pants in the hall. He pulled his phone out and checked it. There was a message from his dad. 

_ Better be home getting some sleep.  _

"Tell me where you keep your wash clothes." He said as he turned around.

"In the bathroom on the counter." Carlos pointed.

He went and got one , running it under the hot water. He padded back to the bed to find Carlos watching him with hooded eyes. He knelt on the bed and wiped him gently. 

"What's that look for?" He asked. 

"Never had a partner so...attentive." 

"Must have been assholes." T.k. smirked at him. 

"Yeah. Was it important?" He nodded toward the hall. 

"My father giving me crap. I have to work tomorrow and he's on me about sleeping." 

"Nice. So do you have to leave?" 

"Well...I can stay. I'll just have to get up early to get home." 

"We both set alarms." 

"Let's do it." 

T.k. grabbed their boxers and once they both put them on and used the bathroom they climbed into bed together. It was kind of odd how well they got along. 

"I just want you to know that I don't pick people up a lot. It's been a while , even before I moved." T.k. told him. 

"I don't bring guys home a lot either." 

"I think I'm gonna like it here." T.k. told him. 

They both slipped off to sleep. Before he knew it the alarm was going off. He smacked his phone and rolled over. He nuzzled into Carlos. 

"You have to go don't you?" Carlos asked. 

"Yeah. Give me your phone and I'll put my number in." T.k. held his hand out. 

He handed his phone over and T.k punched in his number and handed it back. He sat up and flipped on the light. Carlos texted the number as T.k. pulled on his clothes. 

"Hopefully we can get together soon." 

"You feel it too right? I've never had such a connection to someone I just met." T.k. decided to go for broke.

"I thought it was just me , getting attached to something I can't have."

"Why can't you have it? I'm living here now."

"It's me. I'm not out. I can't ask you to come back in the closet." 

"Is there a reason you can't come out?" 

"My  _ familia _ ...they are so old school. And family is important in my upbringing." 

"I get it. I know this is kind of fast but we can work things out." 

"Yeah. You better go before you're late. I gotta head in to work myself later." 

"Yeah I better. I'll text you as soon as I get my schedule , we can make a plan to get together." He leaned down and kissed Carlos.

"Bye." Carlos smiled as they seperated. 

T.k. made his way down the hall and out to his truck. The sky was just getting pale and it was surprisingly cool. He punched in his new address and made it home in no time.

He had a quick shower and got dressed in the uniform pants and his new Austin Fire Department t-shirt. He grabbed his go bag and sent his dad a text that he was on his way. 

He stopped and got some donuts and coffee to bring the new crew for breakfast. He parked next to his dad's truck and handed him the coffee. 

"Did you meet some people last night?" 

"Yeah. It was a good night." He smiled as he thought of Carlos. 

"Well got work now so get in the right mind set." 

"I know dad." T.k. rolled his eyes and they walked into the station house. 

"Can we help you?" A woman in a hijab asked. 

"I'm Owen Strand and this is my son T.k. We are your transfers." 

"Oh yeah. Guys come meet the new guys!" She yelled out. 

A few other people wondered in and they started introductions and they handed out the donuts and coffee. 

"Reyes get out here!" Someone yelled and they all turned to see Reyes. 

When he came around the fire engine and the others shifted out of the way T.k. felt the coffee slip his hand. He fought the urge to call out to him. 

"You ok son?" Owen asked.

He looked up , everyone was looking at him now with his coffee splashed on himself. But he was looking up at the last person , Reyes she had called him. 

"Yeah , it slipped out of my hand. Sorry." He said as he looked into eyes he knew. 

"Go get changed butterfingers." His dad told him. 

"I can show you where it is." Carlos said , over the shock of seeing him there.

They walked back , Carlos leading him to the locker room as T.K. followed silently. Once there Carlos held the door open and shut it as soon as he was through. 

"Oh my god. I had no idea you were the new guys coming in." Carlos whispered. 

"This is so crazy right. Are you ok with this?" 

"Yeah. We can still do what we planned. Now we can schedule easier." He chuckled. 

"Kind of seems like kismet doesn't it?" T.k. asked. 

"I can't believe this." Carlos shook his head with a laugh.

"Me either. I better get dressed. Maybe after shift you can come to mine?" T.k. smiled. 

"It's a date." He stepped up and kissed him quickly and then was out the door. 

Maybe Austin would be good. 


End file.
